


There is a Place

by carleton97



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's family has some strong opinions about his guest to a family reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a Place

The desert is not remote in southern tropics,  
The desert is not only around the corner,  
The desert is squeezed in the tube-train next to you,  
The desert is in the heart of your brother.

from "The Rock", T.S. Eliot

 

Nick shuddered at the slick press of Greg's fingers against the opening of his body and had to breathe through the burn as they slid inside. They didn't do this very often but at the moment he couldn't remember exactly why that was. He could feel Greg pressed tightly against his side, his mouth moving restlessly over his shoulder and his free hand searching under the pillow to twine their fingers together.

 _"Nick, you're still coming to the reunion, right?"_

 _"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Libby. I haven't seen everyone since Mary moved to New Hampshire and Greg can meet everyone in one go this way."_

 _"…"_

 _"Libby?"_

 _"We've been talking about that, Nick. We're not sure it's a good idea for you to bring him along."_

Another finger inside of him and Nick shifted, needing to be closer to Greg as his body was stretched and made ready for the other man's. He felt wide open - beyond even the physical reality of the act - and strangely vulnerable until Greg squeezed his hand and licked a path over the back of his neck.

 _"Cora, did you know about this?"_

 _"Nick…"_

 _"This is crazy. I'd half expect something like this from Kathy or John, but you?"_

 _"Come on, Nicky, this is a_ family _reunion."_

Greg eased his fingers out of Nick with a wiggle that had him thrusting against the sheets. Shaking hands pulled on his hips and wedged a pillow underneath him. This was the part he hated the most, naked and waiting and alone for the brief moments it took Greg to finish preparing himself. The awkwardness of it always took the edge off his arousal, but then Greg was touching him again, snug against the back of his thighs and draped over his back.

 _"I understand you're upset about this, Nick, but look at it from our point of view."_

 _"What point of view is that, Joanna?"_

 _"I know you think this is a serious relationship, but looking at your track record, all of it with women I might add, you have to see why we're doubtful. Making a big deal over someone who probably won't be in your life next year seems foolish."_

The first push always hurt more than he thought it would, no matter how much time Greg spent stretching him before hand. It had scared him at first, but he knew now to relax into the pain as much as he could. Greg always slid into him slowly; never rushing through what Nick knew had to be a torturously slow penetration.

 _"That's what this is about? Jesus, I thought it was something serious."_

 _"This is serious, John. I can't believe you did this behind my back."_

 _"You're too old to be throwing a temper tantrum over this, Nick. Besides, it's not like you're married to him."_

There was a moment of stillness as he adjusted to the fullness of Greg inside him, but only a moment. He began rocking back against Greg almost before he was ready, forcing himself to feel every inch of their connection. He felt Greg's heartbeat stutter against his back and he tilted his hips, wishing he could live inside Greg, just for a little while.

 _"As much as I'd like to meet Greg, if bringing him along is going to upset your brother and sisters, maybe it would be better if your dad and I visited you in Las Vegas."_

 _"Mom-"_

 _"I can't order your brother and sisters to feel comfortable with your relationship."_

 _"But Joanna said-"_

 _"Nick, what are the rules?"_

 _"No screaming, no biting, and no tattling. But -"_

 _"Nick."_

 _"Sorry, Mom."_

Nick wanted this to last forever, to have this forever. Greg moved deeply within him, angling his hips to brush his prostate with every stroke. Their pace had increased incrementally and by the time Nick realized he was on the verge of coming, he was braced against the headboard and Greg's hands were planted on either side of his body for leverage. Greg's thrusts began to lose their rhythm and his stream of consciousness ramblings had already trailed off into little grunts of exertion that never failed to thrill Nick. He came with a shout as a thin hand worked its way under his body and awkwardly stroked him off.

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing. I'm fine."_

 _"Dammit, Nick. You've either been angry or moping around for days now."_

 _"What do you want to hear, Greg? That you were right? That my family doesn't want you at the reunion? Fine then, you were right."_

 _"Nick-"_

 _"I just thought they'd understand, you know? I'm happy. You make me happy and I thought they'd be able to see that."_

 _"They will. Someday."_

Greg never lasted long once Nick came. It was as if he held back his own orgasm by sheer force of will until Nick was a sated mess beneath him. Nick felt him tremble his way through his completion and lazily wished he were on his back so that he could watch the way Greg's eyes went hazy and dark with pleasure.

 _"Greg, it's good to finally meet you. I wasn't sure you'd be able to make it."_

 _"I'm glad to be here, Mr.Stokes."_

 _"Nick tells me you're a bit of a surfer."_

 _"Yes, sir. Whenever I'm in California I try to hit the beach."_

 _"I've never told Nick this, but I caught a wave or two in my youth. Shore leave in Maui, 1952."_

 _"Honolua?"_

 _"Ho'okipa."_

 _"Very nice, sir."_

 _"Call me Bill, Greg."_

Nick knew he didn't say it enough, but he loved Greg. He loved his obvious genius and seriously crazed hair. He loved his categorized shelf of forensic journals and his disorganized rack of CDs. He loved him enough to ignore the complaints of his siblings and drag him the 1200 miles to Dallas. He loved him enough to lie in a cooling puddle of his own come in his childhood bed while the rest of his family spent the day at the water park.

He loved him enough to let him simply collapse after he came, a dead weight on top of him, blanketing him in heat and absently nuzzling the sensitive skin behind his ear as they slowly caught their breath. Greg shifted enough to ease out of Nick and settled himself more firmly on his back before tucking his face into the curve of Nick's neck and drifting off to sleep.

Nick had never felt more loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
